A Kings Restraint
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: OST done by request. -/-complete-\-  contains slash..xplict type...


_A/N: Alright, so this was asked of me by my Master...and I don't mean the musi that make my life home. Anyways, the pairing was just too out there...at least in my mind, but the story was just too /o.o\ for me not to post. So enjoy the fruits of my deranged mind and the request of Master Scotty. _

_As always, I don't own anything or anyone and I'm not getting kickbacks for writing this. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye...then it's fuckin' hilarious!_

* * *

Hunger flickered in the honeyed depths of his eyes as they passed over the bound and silent man. The auburn curls spilled around his face and lent an eerie air to the hostile stare that was currently aimed at him. Behind him he could hear his proteges and mentor twittering amongst themselves as they circled like a pack of dogs around the outside. He had in his position the one thing that would either push him to the top of the dog pile in the back or earn him a swift and grisly death at the hands of his greatest rival in the company to date.

Strength poured from him and he had no delusions that if the man before him were freed that there would be anything other bloodshed in the room. A chain rattled as the large man moved and not for the first time did he stop and admire the harsh beauty of the cold metal links again the pale skin. Sweat shone on the impressive biceps and a drop or two trailed sluggishly down the strong column of his throat and over the smooth creamy skin of his right pectoral.

The monster of a man opened his mouth to speak and he couldn't deny the fluttering in the depths of his stomach at the growled inquires.

"I'd ask Helmsley if you've lost your mind, but the answer is very, very apparent; so what I can only gather from this fools errand is that you have a death wish."

He cleared his throat and peels his lips back from his teeth in a feral smile; the honeyed color now a deep; smoldering topaz. Gently he ran his knuckles over the stubbled cheek before pulling his hand back and landing a resounding slap. The sound echoed through the room and was followed by some in drawn breaths and very low and dangerous growls. His skin tingled as the light blue orbs shot venomed daggers at him and his voice; once he managed not to squeak like a prepubescent boy; waver just a touch as he spoke.

"A death wish? I see nothing to fear here, plenty to pity, but definity nothing to fear. The way I see it, you are the one that has something to be afraid of."

The deep bellied laughter made him bristle but he hid it behind a smile; his eyes once more drawn to the creamy skin of the large man's throat. The original plan of intimidating the giant flew from his mind and he swallowed as his deepest and most well hid desire surfaced rapidly and almost as quickly drug him under. The clinking of the metal links as his prey moved clouded his mind and he was barely able to command the others to leave.

He paid the leering jackals no mind as he began to circle his captive; taking mere moments to admire the curve of his back and the fine swell of his rounded backside where it rested on his heels and the way, despite his humbled position, his head was held high and the blue topaz of his eyes were defiant.

"What's the matter Helmsley? Didn't want your cronies to see how afraid of me you are?"

He barked out a laugh and wrapped one of his meaty fists in the curly hair; yanking the head back and grinning down wickedly.

"Just the opposite, I didn't want to embarrass you any more than you have been already when I make you beg for me."

"Beg? I think you're imaging things Helmsley, I don't beg and even if I did; I certainly wouldn't be begging you."

"It's funny that you say you wouldn't beg; because lets face it, you beg a lot don't you...or rather, Calaway makes you beg doesn't he." While he had been talking he had unfastened his belt and slipped it from it's loops; his eyes glittering as the leather length brushed against his leg, causing him to smile inwardly as he pictured it around the strong throat; cutting off the air and even further putting the strong, proud man under his control.

"No. One. Makes. Me..."

His slowly growled words were cut off by the leather suddenly circling his throat and clenching tight; the indrawn breath making the internal smile become external and the shallow breaths music to his ears as he looped the belt around twice so that it wouldn't come loose. Once satisfied, he moved around in front of Glenn and stared down; a haughty quirk to his lips as his eyes roamed over the solid, bound frame.

"Of course not; so I bet the whimpering and mewling that those two little high-flying twinks heard weren't yours then..not that it matters, all that does is that you have a weakness that makes it easy to for anyone with eyeballs to see and that makes you a liability." He tapped his chin as he circled around Glenn, amusement and lust glimmering in his golden eyes. "Or perhaps weakness isn't the right term...no I believe the proper term is fetish; you like to dominated, to be controlled..and I must admit, to say that I did so to 'The Big Red Monster' would be quite the feather in my cap so to say."

"Fuck...You..."

The breathy growl was accompanied by a cold glare and he couldn't begin to deny the shiver that engulfed him. Forcing a neutral face he knelt and lightly ran his hand over the thick and twitching thigh; the sheer power contained within humbling him and sending even more molten desire coursing through his system. His slow moving hand came to rest at the apex of Glenn's thighs and the hard treasure lying secreted within the jean confines made him close his eyes and emit a strangulated sigh of pure anticipation.

"It's funny, you're denying it but your body is giving you away. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

The next sound that left the large man's lips was one of half warning growl and half moan as his eyes fluttered down and his head tipped back. With a growl of his own he gripped Glenn's chin and forced his head back upright; making the bald man stare him directly in the eyes as he pulled on the end of the looped belt, making the cuff around the strong neck a fraction tighter.

"Look at me." He commanded as he squeezed hard the thick ridge of Glenn's fly. "I want to see the realization come across your face as I turn you into my mewling and shivering little slut."

He jerked back when a large wad of spittle came flying at him, catching him dead center of the face. With a predatory smirk he wiped the dripping saliva away and smeared it over Glenn's cheek before landing a hard and heavy slap to the stubbled skin. The blow sent the man's head jerking to the side and he watched on as Glenn tilted his head to and fro; his neck cracking ominously as he turned a hard steely glare on him.

"You'd be praying for your soul Helmsley, for when I get loose..."

"You'll what? Tell your daddy Mark on me. Tell him that made you cry, that I hurt you?" Hunter scoffed as he aimed his own spit attack and crossed his arms triumphantly. "Y'know there Jacobs, you look a helluva lot better with juices running down your face...in fact I think I'm going to add some more."

Slowly and methodically he played with his fly, the sound of the zipper as loud in the room as a gun shot. The lunge from the chair caught him off guard and he let out a surprised yelp as they crashed to the floor; Glenn struggling and shouting expletives as he tried to get his bound arms around Hunter's throat so he could choke him with the chains. They tussled around for a bit before Hunter used his knee to gain leverage; driving it up into Glenn's gut and then using the diversion to flip them around and grab the end of the belt, pulling it as hard as he could and immediately cutting off Glenn's air supply.

The tight cuff around his throat coupled with the exertions of the struggle soon began to wear on Glenn and his eyes dropped down slowly over his eyes as he began to fade out. As Glenn started to collasp towards the floor Hunter took advantage and hurriedly moved up to sit on Glenn's chest and in one quick motion had his twitching and leaking length shoved as far down Glenn's throat as he could. With a weak glare Glenn tried to bite down on the intruding organ but Hunter just laughed and fisted his hands in Glenn's hair as he set a brutal pace; the large mushroom head slamming against the back of Glenn's throat each time.

A couple times Hunter felt Glenn gag and he pulled out just enough to allow him to recover slightly before surging back into the molten hot wetness; the feel of Glenn's tongue curled around the sides of his shaft as the thick lips drug against the veiny sides making his head spin and his balls tighten nearly painfully. The hard jerking of his hands suddenly eased up and forced his eyes open; the topaz depths widening even further when he seen that Glenn was bobbing his head of his own accord as the once stationary tongue swirled around the sides and over the head as he pulled back before swallowing Hunter down again.

The pace slowed a bit, Glenn laving the sides and underneath before moving his head back to suckle and rake his teeth over the overly sensitive head; a low growl accompanying the movements and making Hunter buck hard into the torturous confine of Glenn's mouth. Breathing soon became hard as Glenn flicked the very tip of his tongue against the over stimulated slit and with a howl it was all Hunter could do to remember to pull out as he shot rope after thick rope of hot seed over Glenn's face. The intensity of his release made Hunter buckle in the middle and he pitched to the side; taking a moment to admire his work; the pearly cream slipping down Glenn's face to pool under his head and mat his curls to his neck.

He couldn't help but grin as he watched Glenn's tongue dart out and lap away the freshly split mess, the cream turning silver were it mixed with Glenn's saliva against his skin. With a triumphant 'HAH!' Hunter pushed himself to his feet and took his time readjusting his jeans. The confusion on Glenn's face was the cherry to his sundae as Hunter sauntered out of the room; the loud howl full of promise worrying him none as he sought out his proteges and mentor, he'd worry about Glenn and Mark another day. For right now he was where he always knew he would be, at the top on the throne with those beneath him in chains.


End file.
